1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal serial bus (USB) connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) is one of the most popular interfaces in signal transferring among computer devices. The USB interface has upgraded from USB 1.0/1.1 specifications to a USB 2.0 specification, then further to a USB 3.0 specification. Interface upgrading usually involves increasing transferring speed and frequency up to a higher level, and the USB 3.0 connector still has to be compatible with the connector of USB 2.0 and USB 1.0/1.1 specifications. How to overcome the potential cross talks in high-speed and high-frequency signal transferring is a major issue confronted by all connector manufacturers.